


Mischief Managed

by Darky_Parky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Humor, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, first time on Archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: Fred and George figuring out the Maurader's Map together.





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> I read a Tumblr post about this concept and I just had to do it. I believe the person is/was called theoneblogicareabout

Fred and George were absolutely exhausted after a long night of stewing over a simple piece of parchment. Which is surprising to see since the only time they really stay up this late is after a good Quidditch match or to snatch some food from the kitchen.

But they just couldn't let this go. No way. They absolutely had to figure out what this piece of magical parchment is all about and why Filch marked it as "Dangerous".

"George, let me try something." Fred yawned while his twin let him get closer to the enchanted piece of parchment. "I promise. . . I'm gonna fuck shit up?" he tested sleepily. Written messages emerged from the page.

"Mr. Mooney would like to ask Messrs. Weasley why they think such foul language is necessary to accomplish mischief?"

George scribbled down the message onto the practically endless list of attempted passwords. They probably won't have enough parchment for the rest of the school year, but that didn't worry them.

"Mr. Wormtail would like to inform Messrs. Weasley that they are getting warmer." Fred rolled his eyes. This was about the hundredth time Wormtail has said this.

George turned to his brother with a lazy smile on his face. "If we get any warmer I'm afraid we'll burn down this common room." This made them snicker softly.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to high-five Messrs. Weasley."

"We would too, Padfoot," the twins said.

Padfoot has definitely been the twins' favorite, Prongs coming in close second.

"Mr. Prongs would like to have a pint with Messrs. Weasley as they seem just like his kind of people. As long as they solemnly swear it." George hastily scribbled the message down. Him and his brother compared the messages to write a new password. They were for sure this would work. Hope in their eyes, they huddled together and read the password in unity.

"I solemnly swear that I'm gonna fuck shit up." The twins looked down at the parchment hoping to see whatever secrets the paper held. Their breaths hitched as they saw the messages begin to appear once again. 

"Mr. Padfoot feels like pulling his glorious hair out." The twins groaned.

"Mr. Wormtail wishes to tell Messrs. Weasley the password."

"Mr. Mooney strongly advices not to."

"Mr. Prongs thinks that Messrs. Weasley really seems like they are up to no good with these passwords."

George wrote down Mr. Prongs' message. He then threw together a new password with the newly gathered information, not feeling as sure as before. George sighed dully and rubbed his face, smearing ink down his cheek as he did so. Normally, Fred would laugh at this, but he was simply too drained to care. George showed his brother the password.

"How about this, Freddie?" Fred shrugged and sighed.

"Worth a shot." They huddled together once more and read off the message.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Ink appeared once more to reveal a new message.

"The Maurader's would like to present: The Maurader's Map." The dull parchment dropped its disguise to reveal an intricuit map of Hogwarts and all of it's patrons. The twins felt like they could cry. They silently celebrated as they searched the map, loving every square inch of it. Daydreaming of all of the mischief they could manage through this map. Praising the Maurader's for creating such a blessing. But, now came the hard part. How do they revert it to its dull disguise?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Please give me feedback!


End file.
